mob_psycho_100fandomcom-20200223-history
Claw
Claw (爪, Tsume) was a criminal organisation composed entirely of espers. They recruited espers to strengthen themselves and planned to overthrow the world government. The organisation was founded and led by Touichirou Suzuki, but since he was defeated, it now seems to be defunct. Scar "Scar" (傷, Kizu) was a special cadre within the organisation, composed of particularly powerful espers. When a member of Claw defied and/or challenged the boss, a wound was placed on them; this mark was representative of the boss acknowledging the recipient's skills, and thus they became a member of "Scar." However, this was refuted by Shimazaki, who claimed that the scars were a mark to show the recipient had been "crossed out" and thus deemed useless by the boss; they would be disposed of once world domination was completed. There were many branches stationed throughout the country, each led by a "Branch Representative" who was the most powerful in their respective branch. There were 20 branches in total. 19 of the Branch Representatives were defeated by Teruki Hanazawa and Takeuchi, while the 7th Branch Representative was defeated by Shou Suzuki. The 7th Branch The former 7th Branch of Claw was located in Japan. Shou Suzuki was sent to report on the Branch, later disbanding it after witnessing how "weak" they were. At the time of its disbandment, there were 11 members of the Scar cadre, led by Branch Representative Ishiguro. Claw HQ The HQ was the most important branch in the Claw hierarchy, composed of the boss, the Super 5 cadre, and many low-ranking subordinates. Foreign mercenaries were once part of Claw, but they were annihilated by the Super 5 after Joseph, an assassin sent by the government, led a riot and tried to subdue Touichirou Suzuki and Katsuya Serizawa before being defeated by the latter. It was revealed by Matsuo that everyone in the 600 person army was originally a non-esper, but after Suzuki imbued them with his power, they were powerful enough in large groups to collapse buildings without breaking a sweat. Fukuda, Higashio and Ootsuki were also once part of the HQ but joined Shou in his resistance against the boss. Super 5 Each member of the Super 5 (5超, Gochou) is immensely powerful. The top cadre of Claw, they were the only ones the boss really trusted, and he considered them the "true cadre." Shimazaki thought he was the most powerful, second only to the boss, but this was proven wrong when Touichirou noted that Serizawa was the strongest of the cadre despite being rather weak-willed. Each of the 5 members is strong enough to face a crowd of espers on their own, and they possess a variety of unique powers: *'Katsuya Serizawa': uses extremely powerful psychokinesis, capable of withstanding and escaping Joseph's immobilizing "White Noise" attack and Shou's "Charge Bomb" attack. He can imbue energy into his umbrella, using it as both defense and offense, or breaking out of psychic binds. Eventually, he becomes able use his power without the umbrella. *'Shimazaki': has several overpowered abilities, including teleportation, free control over his dense psychic barrier, reading his enemies movements, and locating (or "seeing") all espers in the surrounding area with a radius of at least 200 m. He is also one of the few espers who can use two psychic abilities simultaneously. *'Hatori': the weakest among the cadre in terms of battle power, but the most useful in terms of support and influence. He can hijack and manipulate electronic equipment and signals; even he himself isn't sure how his power works. With no trouble at all, he was able to hijack every television channel's broadcast simultaneously. *'Shibata': a large individual, the tallest in the series so far, who uses psychic power to manipulate his muscle mass. He fights with brute force. *'Minegishi': manipulates and grows plants with his energy. They are capable of withstanding psychic attacks from Mob. They can also suck life energy of those who get caught in them, an ability Minegishi often uses in combat. Minegishi claims that he can grow an entire jungle if he wants to, even in a terrain such as a city. References Category:Content